Missing
by Partner7m3n4
Summary: Someone is out to get the CHP. They are kidnapping random officers and putting them through an experience they'd never want to go through. Including Ponch, and his six and half month pregnant wife! *Ahh gasps*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: CHiPs does NOT belong to us. We are just borrowing the characters and giving them back. Thank you kind peeps for letting us do dat!**

 **~Pepper(7m4)**

 **A/N Warrior is also MoonKitten2016 and is writing with Pepper since they share a lot in common. I have so many great friends, and Pepper is the third friend I never mentioned for some unknown reason. Ponchygirl and LHDD are still my best friends, though'**

 **~Warrior(7m3)**

Logan Hanson walked into the California Highway Patrol building. For what seemed like the first time. He had been there plenty of times, but this was his first time walking in as a motorcycle officer. So it felt like his first time. He took in a deep breath of fresh air. "My first day as a motorcycle officer. This feels great," he told himself. He heard snickers behind him.

"What the heck, Logan. You act like this is your wedding day," Kiara teased as she flipped her hair. A normal motion she did when talking. It reminded everyone of a teenage girl always flipping her hair after a sassy remark.

Logan blushed, "Sorry." Kiara laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, baby face," she said in a teasing tone. Lots of the officer's teased Logan for having a boyish face. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well time to go find my T.O...wait no it's not. I don't know who it is yet," Logan said. He confused himself. When he got confused his nose scrunched up a little, as he thought.

Jolene and Lilly were in the officer's lounge, drinking a cup of coffee and chatting. There was about 15 minutes left before briefing started, so they used the free time to get some coffee. Soon someone entered the room.

"Hello, ladies," Ponch said cheerfully as he dug in his pocket for a quarter.

"Hi, Ponch!" Lilly said, with a bright smile. She didn't know he was married, so she had a slight crush on him.

"Hey there, how's it goin'?" Ponch asked then turned towards the vending machine to get a ding dong. After getting his precious treat he took a seat next to Jolene. Jolene smiled. She knew about her sister's crush, but she also knew that he was married. She, however, decided to stay out of it.

"Oh, you wanna see something cute?" Ponch asked reaching for his phone off of his gun belt.

"Sure!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, I would love to see," Jolene added in. Ponch smiled, he grabbed his phone.

"Look," he said showing them a picture of a room decorated for a baby. It was painted blue and had designs of teddy bears bordering around by the ceiling and by the floor. There was a pink rug, and a wooden rocking chair. In the middle of all the cuteness was Brittany standing there with a paint brush. She looked as if she could pop any minute.

"Aww, it's so adorable! How far along is she?" she asked as she gushed over the picture. Lilly, however, was silent.

"Six and a half months, boy is she ready though. She told me this morning she couldn't wait. And guess what!" Ponch said as he went to the messaging thing on his phone to show Jolene a text from Brittany from a while ago. "The doc says its gonna be twins." Ponch has a huge smile on his face.

"That's great, Ponch. Congratulations! Do you guys know the gender of the babies?" she wanted to know.

"A boy and a girl," Ponch replied proudly. Logan walked in on that part.

"Really!? You'll tell them but you never told me?" He asked in disbelief mixed with a bit of laughter.

Jolene laughed at that. "Maybe he didn't wanna tell you," she teased.

"Why not, Ponch?" Logan asked making a face.

"Hey, I promised Jolene she'd be first to know," Ponch replied in defense.

"I, um... I gotta use the restroom. I'll see you at briefing, alright?" Lilly said before she got up and rushes out of the room.

"Okay? Is she alright?" Ponch asked.

"She will be..Uhm...just so you know, she didn't know you were married, and she had a slight crush on you..." Jolene explained.

"Oh...well what a great way to let her know that," Ponch said with a smirk. "I'll be right back," Ponch added. As he was leaving the room he bumped into Jon.

"Whoops, sorry, partner," Jon said.

"No prob, Baker. It was more my fault anyway," Ponch said with a wide grin. Jon laughed.

"Okay," he replied then walked into the room as Ponch walked out. Lilly was standing in front of the bathroom's mirror, hating herself for crying. The door swung open and in walked Kiara and Bonnie. They were laughing about something. Then Kiara noticed Lilly crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kiara asked. Kiara had this way of talking to everyone as if they were her child or something. That's just the way she spoke to them sometimes.

"I-It's stupid..." Lilly said.

"Aww, honey I'm sure it's not that stupid. If you're crying about it, it can't be stupid," Kiara said. Bonnie walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"W-Well...I sort of had a crush on uhm...Ponch..but I didn't know he was married..." she said, sniffling a little. Kiara got a grin that went from ear to ear.

"I had the same thing happen to me once," she started. "I was about to ask him if I could go out with him...but then he handed me the invite to his wedding," Kiara said. Trying her best to hold back her giggles. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life. If my skin wasn't so dark I'm sure I would've been redder than a tomato!"

Lilly giggled a slight bit. "R-Really?" she said. Bonnie nodded.

"She told me about it. She felt so bad, but I helped her realize that she couldn't have possibly known, because Brittany isn't the type of girl to brag about anything," Bonnie tells Lilly.

"I swear if I could go back in time I wouldn't have looked so idiotic when that happened. I was dumbfounded. I could barely even speak. So I was like, 'Oh...um...that's...that's nice...congratulations…' He just laughed at me!"

Before Lilly could speak, there was a knock on the door before it opened. On the other side, was Jolene. "Hey, sis. Ponch is looking for you, by the way.." she said. Lilly smiled at Kiara and Bonnie.

"Thanks, you guys. I should probably clean up and go face my total embarrassment..." she muttered.

"I'll go with you. I know if I would've had someone with me when i found out I would've felt better," Kiara said.

"Thanks, Kiara," Lilly said, smiling wider now. She cleaned off her face and followed Kiara out of the bathroom. Bonnie stayed since she did have to use the restroom. Kiara laughed slightly when she found Ponch.

"You know, the first time I saw him, my heart melted. I was like 'I want that!' well, as time went on I was like 'I really want that' then I finally came to 'I can't have that' It's sad. But I'll be ok. I've got...hmm who do I have?"

"You have us.." Lilly said, her cheeks slightly turning red since they were walking towards Ponch.

"Oh, funny I've got Kyle!" she exclaims nearly dying of laughter. "I got my _Real_ dream guy!" she said. Lilly laughed a little.

"Yeah, and Kyle, I guess," she teased. She was feeling a little better now.

"How could I have forgotten I had Kyle? For heaven's sake he's my husband!"

"True, true!" she laughed.

"I've also got little Ian," she added. Ian was her three year old little boy. "Well, if we would quit stopping so much we'd get to that cutie faster. Let's go," Kiara said. Then stopped again. She put a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone I just said that," she said quickly. Lilly laughed and nodded and continued walking.

"Ok, well here he is. Hide me," she joked. As she hid behind Lilly. Placing her hands on Lilly's shoulders. Being shorter than Lilly gave her the advantage of hiding better. Ponch laughed when he saw them.

"Hi, Kiara," he said. Kiara straightened up.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ponch. How'd you find me?" she asked nervously. Ponch just laughed.

"You're weird," he said. Kiara stared down at her feet and rocked back and forth on her heels slightly. With her hands behind her back holding on to each other so tightly it hurt.

"Um...Lilly…" Ponch started then cleared his throat.

"My sister said you were looking for me...so uh...here I am.." she said, staring down at her feet, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize. I guess you didn't know I was married...and I totally rocked your boat with that picture and everything. I'm sorry…" Ponch looks at her and smiled slightly. Hoping she'd forgive him.

She nodded. "It's alright. I didn't know, so it's more of my fault for assuming you were single..." she said, looking back up at him with a slight smile.

"What, my ring didn't give it away?" he joked showing her the golden ring around his ring finger on the left hand.

She giggled slightly. "Sorry, I met a lot of guys who wore rings on their ring finger but weren't married..so I just assumed.." she said.

"Oh…"

"We still friends?" she asked, a little shy.

"Of course!"

Lilly smiled brightly. "Yay." Ponch smiled at her.

"Well, briefing is in five minutes. Let's go get seats."

"Weren't you gonna sit next to Jon like you usually do?" she asked.

"I'm gonna sit with you, Jolene, and Kiara in the back," Ponch replied. Kiara smiled brightly

"Well that's fantastic! Let's go get our seats," she said leading the way. Doing a march/high knees type walk. Ponch rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"She's a weird one," he whispered to Lilly. He pulled out his phone and recorded it a bit so he could show Brittany later.

 _Ten minutes into briefing..._

Getraer paused in his speech. He smiled slightly.

"I believe someone decided to stop by and give us a visit earlier, so I told her to wait in my office until now." he said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"Who is it? I love visitors," he said.

"Oh, Ponch. You should know her. You met her about, oh...9 years ago, I believe?" Getraer answered. Ponch's eyes were wide and filled with excitement.

"Is it who I think it is?" he asked.

"I hope so, Ponch," came a female's voice from behind him.

"Brittany!" he exclaimed. He hopped up and threw his arms around his wife. He gave her a kiss. "How are you?"

She smiled up at him. "Bored at home, so I came here. Joe helped me sneak in," she said.

"Aww, did you come just to see me?" Ponch asked quietly as he pulled away slightly so he could look into her bright blue eyes.

"Well, you and the rest of the family," she said, smiling at the others. Jon stood up and walked over. She turned in Ponch's arms and hugged him.

"Hey, Jon!" she said.

"Hey. Ponch wouldn't shut up about you for the past 6 months. He nearly drove Sarge up the wall," Jon said, with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't talk that much," Ponch said. He didn't even look at Jon. He was staring at his wife. "You look gorgeous today, Britt," he told her. Then gave her another kiss. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Briefing was nearing an end and Logan still had no clue who his T.O. was. He was getting anxious. He was all fidgety in his seat. "Calm down, Logan," Grossie said holding him still.

"Oh, and one more thing," Getraer said. "Logan, as a new motorcycle officer, you will be assigned a training officer. Kiara, you will be his training officer," he added. Logan breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he'd never find out.

"Woo wee, Logan you're riding with me!" Kiara hollered excitedly. Logan then shared a glance with Ponch.

"Why couldn't I have gotten you?" he asked. Ponch laughed.

"You'll enjoy Kiara. She's nice," Ponch replied.

"I know that, she was my very first friend," Logan replied.

Lilly smiled. "Besides, Ponch is too worried about Brittany to focus on training someone," she teased

"Haha very funny," Ponch said sticking his tongue out at Lilly. She only laughed as Jolene chuckled.

"Well, let's get to work," Kiara said as she came over and grabbed Logan's hand. Jon chuckled.

"Well, Ponch. I guess we should head out.." he said.

"Oh, alright...bye, Britt," Ponch said. He was still hugging her. "I don't wanna let go of you," Ponch admitted as he gave her another kiss. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Brittany smiled and poked his cheek. "Don't worry, hon. You'll be home soon. Besides, we all know you. You'll most likely find a reason to stop by every chance you get. And Jon will cover for you...and Sarge will be a little upset...then he'll get over it...then you'll continue on," she says. Ponch brightens a little.

"You got that right, love," he replied then kissed her again.

"Let's go, before you become too attached," Jon said pulling Ponch away from Brittany. The dark-haired off-duty officer laughed as Jon dragged Ponch out of the briefing room. She turned to Getraer and smiled.

"I know you heard that," she told him.

"Yeah, and you have no idea how true that is," Sarge replied. Soon Ponch rushed back in.

"Brittany, you never gave me a kiss goodbye," he said a sad expression on his face. Brittany chuckled kissed him goodbye.

"There. Now go, before Jon comes back in and drags you back out," she said, with a laugh.

"Okay, see ya," Ponch said turning and leaving. Then he peeked his head back in. "I'll make sure to be home for supper," he said. He was about to say more, but they all saw a hand come around the corner. Jon's hand, it grabbed Ponch and pulled him away. Then Brittany saw Ponch's hand stick back in and wave bye. Then quickly disappear.

Brittany laughed. "Well, he ain't going to be able to get away from Jon this time..." she said. Joe nodded.

"Let me take you home," he offered. Brittany nodded with a smile.

"Thanks. I had to take a cab to get here..." she said.

"Well, have a great day, Mrs. Poncherello," Logan said politely as he and Kiara headed for the door.

"Bye, Brittany...bye Brittany's babies," Kiara said waving. Logan grinned and walked out the door.

"Bye, you guys!" she said.

Sarge led her out the other briefing room door and outside to a cruiser. Ponch was just leaving with Jon. He had been sitting on his bike talking for a while. He saw Brittany and Getraer walk out. He began to hop off his bike, but Jon put a hand on his shoulder and forcefully sat him back down.

"Not this time, partner. We really need to go," Jon said. Ponch sat there and pouted a few seconds. "Ponch, you'll see her tonight. Now put your helmet on and let's get going." Ponch made a sad face. He looked over towards Brittany then smiled.

"Jon, she's got twins," he said. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Ponch, come on."

"I don't think we'll name either of 'em after you," Ponch added glaring at Jon. Jon shook his head slightly. Ponch's glare disappeared and a smile crept across his face. Then he chuckled.

"Okay, okay we can go now," he said as he fastened his chin strap. Then started his motor and off they went.

oOoOo

Logan sat on his bike on the side of the freeway. Watching the smooth traffic flow with Kiara.

Back at the station, a very out-of-breath officer entered Getraer's office. Sarge looked up and sighed.

"About time you showed up, Jason. I was about to call you," he said, phone in hand.

"Sor..Sorry I'm late..my alarm clock was broken and I woke up late..." he panted.

"Yeah, Yeah. You missed briefing, by the way. Just head out on patrol," Joe said. Jason nodded and left. As Jason was walking towards the door. It swung open smacking him in the face. The person who had opened it gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Jason I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...are you okay?" Ponch reached his hand out and put it on Jason's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, buddy"

"It's alright, really," Jason said while holding his nose. That was now a little red and tender.

"Do you want some ice?" Ponch asked. "I can get you some," he offered. Jason waved it off.

"No, I'm fine," he replied.

"You sure?" Ponch asked. Jason was about to once again tell Ponch he was fine when he noticed something.

"Ponch, what happened to your eye?" Jason asked. Ponch's gaze suddenly dropped to the floor.

"N-N-Nothing…" he replied. Getraer was walking over to see what the commotion was. He saw three officers standing in the doorway. Jason was holding his nose. Jon was still trying to get in, and Ponch was staring at the floor.

"What's going on here?" Getraer asked. All three snapped their attention to Getraer.

"Oh...hey, Sarge…" Ponch said waving slowly.

"Poncherello, what happened?" Getraer asked.

"I hit Jason with a door," Ponch replied.

"That's how you got a black eye?" Getraer questioned. Ponch suddenly tensed up realizing Getraer had seen him already. That whole plan of sneaking over to Bonnie and borrowing makeup to cover that up suddenly didn't matter anymore. What was the point. Getraer already found him out.

"I...uh…" Ponch started not sure how to explain. Jon noticing his partner's lose for words piped up.

"He got into a fight. We pulled someone over, and it was a violent person," Jon said. Getraer nodded.

"Follow me, Frank," he said. Ponch began to follow Getraer and instantly Getraer noticed a limp. Ponch couldn't even fully straighten his left leg. He decided the best thing to do was to get Ponch to his office so they could have a little chat. So he led him that way. Ponch was following, and wishing that Jon or Jason would come too. Once they were in his office, Getraer turned around. Ponch closed the door.

"What exactly happened in the fight, Frank?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. Ponch was silent. He tried to straighten his leg and stand up normally, but then winced in pain. His eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched as he tried to fight the pain, or at least wait for it to calm down.

"Can...can I sit down?" he asked finally. Getraer nodded and quickly pulled out a chair for him. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks, Sarge." he slowly eased into the chair. Still sore from the fight. "So, we pulled over this guy...his friend didn't want us to pull them over. So as soon as I walked up I was smacked with a door. I was hit so hard it knocked me down. I tried to get up, but by that time the guy was on top of me. He must've been like two hundred fifty pounds! Me only being one hundred sixty pounds didn't like having a big guy like that sitting on me. I could hardly breathe!" Ponch stopped and took a deep breath enjoying being able to breathe again.

"Well, we'll have to get that leg of yours checked out at the hospital. I'll have Jon take you in a cruiser," Joe said.

"Dang it…" Ponch said sadly. Soon they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Sarge? Can I come in?" Kiara asked.

"Uh...sure," Getraer replied. He watched the door open. Kiara walked in, and saw Ponch sitting there.

"Oh, baby you got hurt," she said. She blew him a kiss. "I hope it don't hurt too bad," she added. Ponch made a face.

"I'm okay, Kiara. Don't worry...but hey now I get to go see Brittany sooner!" Ponch said suddenly brightening at the thought.

Getraer smiled. "Although, I don't think she'll be very happy to know that you're hurt.." he said.

"Oh, who cares...I'll be home with her!"

"That is true," he said.

oOoOoOo

Brittany was happily listening to the police radio she somehow got Jon to install in the kitchen while she was making some cookies. That was, until she heard the dispatcher.

'7 Mary 3 and 4, repeat last transaction.'

A minute passes by with no response.

'7 Mary 3 and 4. Do you copy?'

Again, no response. She turned the radio up a little. Then, another voice comes in. It was Getraer's voice.

'LA this is S-4. I found their cruiser, but it seems the officers are missing. Kiara's gone as well," he reports.

Worried, Brittany turns off the oven so the cookies don't burn and grab her keys. She couldn't just stand-by while her family is missing. She had to find them.

oOoOo

Jon sat tied up in the back of a moving van. It was dark and had a horrid smell, as if a skunk had been inside. There was a card table in the back that was covered in dust. You could tell by the looks of everything back there that it hadn't been used in years. Jon sneezed from the dust that had just come his way when the driver made a sharp turn.

"Oh, someone's awake." He heard a man with a deep voice say. Then he saw someone moving around up front. It was too dark in the van to see what the guys looked like but he could at least see a silhouette of the evil characters. One was a larger man with huge biceps. The other was smaller, and had long hair. The van drove by an area that brought in some light, allowing Jon to see some of the van's setup. He could see Kiara near the back tied up and gagged. Ponch was nearby him, unconscious and tied up like him and Kiara. Jon also noticed a small bit of dried up blood on Ponch's face. Jon saw Kiara's eyes open. She and Jon both shared the same glance. Jon then looked at Ponch, then back to Kiara and nodded his head. Kiara relaxed a bit. She was afraid that they had killed Ponch. Jon and Kiara both looked towards the drivers. He noticed they weren't looking at them at the moment so he looked back to Ponch. He saw that Ponch was still breathing so he sighed in relief. Kiara was trying to get her hands free. The ropes tied around her wrists were cutting them the more she tried. So she stopped and scooted closer towards Jon. She got close to Ponch. She finally broke free of her ropes then ripped the gag out. Jon was just staring with a blank stare.

"Sorry, I've done this a million times in the past," she whispered. Jon just nodded. She got closer to Ponch. "Hey, baby are you okay?" she asked. She brushed her fingers gently across his face. She was trying to find where the blood was coming from. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and started to dab up the blood with it. "You'll feel much better when I'm done," she said.

The van suddenly stopped and Jon slightly kicked Kiara. "Hey, isn't that one of them?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, She's off-duty. But still one of them," the other guy said.

"Stay here and keep an eye on them," the passenger said and got out of the car.

"Alright, Bob," the driver said. Soon, there was the sound of a scuffle, and a muffled female's scream outside. The driver climbed into the back and saw Kiara free.

"Hey!" he shouted, grabbing her and tying her back up, making sure the bonds were tied tighter. A moment after Kiara was tied up again, the back door opened.

"She put up a fight, even when she's pregnant.." Bob said, dragging the now tied-up female into the van and set her next to Jon. The doors closed and the two went back into the front.

"B-Brittany?" Kiara asked. They had never gagged her this time. "Are you okay?"

"Well, in a little pain..." Brittany answered. "What's happening?" she asked.

"I wish I knew...are your babies safe still?" Kiara asked. Jon just stared with wide, worried eyes. It seemed as if the passenger felt slightly bad and reached over and took off Jon's gag.

"Thanks," Jon said. Unsure as to why the heck he even did that.

"How'd you guys get caught?" Brittany asked him.

"Well, we pulled over to help Kiara with her bike. Ponch got out, and that guy that he'd fought with earlier showed up…" Jon started. He stopped seeing that Kiara was still waiting rather impatiently for Brittany to answer her question.

Brittany, upon realizing this, turned to Kiara. "The babies are fine. They didn't hit my belly, thankfully," she told her. Kiara smiled brightly.

"Thank God!" Kiara exclaimed. Bob turned and faced the prisoners.

"Quiet down back there!" he yelled.

"Sorry," Kiara replied.

She nodded and scooted closer to Ponch. Brittany wished she could help him, clean off the blood, run her fingers through his hair. Her eyes started to water.

"Are you okay, hun?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah...I-It just hurts to see him in so much pain...and he isn't even awake.." she said softly, not looking up from her husband.

"He'll be okay," Kiara said. As soon as she spit out those words, the van came to a stop. It was so abrupt it threw Kiara forward into the card table. She had no time to brace herself. "Ouch! Warn us next time!" she yelled. Bob laughed.

"Sorry, doll," he said. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me 'doll' I'm already married, creep!" Bob unbuckled and opened his door. After he climbed out of the van he opened the back. He grabbed tightly around Kiara's wrists and yanked her outside. Kiara glared at him. "You don't have to pull so hard," she said.

"Whatever," Bob replied.

Brittany stayed quiet as Bob took Kiara someplace she didn't know.

"We made it to your new home. It'll be your home for a while until you leave…" Brian started then cackled. Brittany huffed at the dude. Brian smiled,

"Hello, beautiful. You ready to go inside?" he asked, grabbing her arm. Brittany didn't want to leave Ponch, so she put up a little fight.

"If you want to stay alive you'd best hold still," Brian threatened. She nodded and quit fighting. Brian led her inside. Soon she was locked in a small room with Kiara. It was cold, so clearly their air conditioning worked. There was one bed in the room, and there was a fluffy comforter on it.

"Well, you can lay down if you're tired," Kiara said, while she paced the floor.

"I can't just lay down at a time like this," Brittany replied rather sharply. Kiara had a somewhat hurt confused expression on her face.

"Sorry," she said. But then remember Brittany was pregnant, and probably experiencing some mood swings. That explained the sudden agitation or whatever that was in her voice and actions. Kiara looked around still hoping to find a way out. She was able to catch a glimpse through a small hole in the wall at what was going on outside of their room.

oOoOo

"Stop pushing us around so much," Jon said.

"You can't boss around your kidnappers, Officer Baker," replied Brian.

"You won't get away with this," Jon growled.

"We already are. Now shut your trap, or your partner will be in more pain," Brian said. Motioning towards Ponch who was being carried by Bob, still unconscious. Jon remained quiet, not wanting his friend to be injured more. Brian and Bob shared a smile knowing they got Jon in a position where he couldn't do anything to stop them. Soon, they were locked into a room away from the girls. Ponch was beginning to stir.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany was falling asleep as she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. She shook her head once she realized that and stood up to pace.

"Hey, you need to relax. The bed is comfy lay down," Kiara ordered.

"No...I can't sleep, Kiara...I just can't," she said, not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked. She sat Brittany down on the bed, then sat beside her.

"It's just...every time I close my eyes...I see Ponch back in the van...just lying there, hurting..And my mind is thinking of what might be happening to him now...I'm scared, Kiara..." she said, tears slowly sliding down her face. Kiara pulled out some tissues and began to dry Brittany's tears.

"Don't cry, I'm sure he's okay. Maybe he's just resting like you are," she said.

"They wouldn't just hold us hostage in a room..." she muttered.

"Well maybe for the first night they will. Then We'll be okay and saved before they try anything," Kiara said.

"How...nobody even knows where we are..." Brittany told her.

"Well, someone isn't very optimistic," Kiara said quietly. Brittany only shook her head and went to lay down. She faced away from the door. "Look, Brittany, I know you are worried. I know you're upset. The truth is I'm ticked off at them too. But just because we are stuck in here. And not knowing what the hell is going on out there doesn't mean we have to lay around and mope. Brittany, we need to stay positive. Optimism is what has helped Ponch make it through stuff like this. We need to try, please."

She only nodded. "I'm tired...so I guess I should sleep a little..." she muttered, her eyes closing.

"Okay, sleep well," Kiara said then sat up against the wall staring at the door. In about a minute, there were soft snores coming from Brittany as she slept.

oOoOo

Jon laid Ponch down on the bed that was in their room. Their room was set up the same way as Brittany and Kiara's. Ponch was trying to wake up. Ponch move a little. His eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"J-J-Jon?"

"Yeah, Ponch. It's me, buddy," he said with a slight smile. Ponch smiled a little.

"H-H-Hi…"

"Hey," Jon was a little bit relaxed now that Ponch was awake.

"W-W-Where are...w-w-we?"

"I don't know, exactly. All I know, the bad guys locked us in this room, and the girls in another room," Jon told him.

"The girls? I t-t-thought it was...was just K-K-Kiara…"

"Uhm...Well..." Jon started, unsure on how to tell Ponch his wife was kidnapped as well.

"Who's the other…"

"I'm really sorry, Ponch.." was all he could say. Jon blinked back the tears that started to form.

"B-B-Brittany?" Ponch guessed. Jon nodded. Ponch tried to sit up. The sudden movement hurt him. He cried out in pain. "J-J-Jon...make it stop!" he screamed. He pushed him back down to a laying position.

"Don't sit up, Ponch," he said.

oOoOo

Brittany startled awake at the scream. Kiara had also heard it. She rushed to the door and started banging on it.

"Let us out, please! We need to help him!" she cried. Brittany stood up and walked over, a little wobbly since she was still half-asleep.

"Calm down, Kiara. They won't let us go to him..." she said, sniffling a little. She recognized the scream, and tears started to form again.

"Brittany, I know that scream. Ponch is hurting," Kiara said.

"Don't you think I know that?!" she cried, letting go of Kiara since she had her in a one-armed hug. She stared tearfully at Kiara, her lower-lip trembling a little.

"Sorry, I know you know that. Brittany I'm scared, okay!?" Kiara snapped. She then went back to her spot by the wall. She slowly slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest then laid her head down and began to sob quietly. Brittany didn't go to comfort her because she was a little upset right now. Instead, she curled up as best she could in a corner far from her and cried silently. She stared at the floor.

 _Back at the station.._

"I haven't heard a thing from Kiara since three," Logan told Jolene. Jolene sighed.

"Brittany isn't answering her phone, or her cell phone. She _always_ answers her cell phone. I'm really worried, Logan.." she said.

"I know. I hate to do it, but we need to talk to the captain."

Jolene nodded. Logan led her to the captain's office. He hesitated before raising his hand to knock.

"How 'bout you knock," he said shoving her closer to the door. Jolene rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. They heard the muffled 'come in' response so she opened the door and pushed Logan inside and followed him in. Logan gave her 'the look' of which was just a glare that they never had to look at the person to know they were glaring they could feel it. Jolene sighed at his antics and looked at the captain.

"Captain, three officers went missing..and we are starting to get worried. Brittany isn't answering her cell phone at all.." she said.

"Maybe she's busy?" the captain wondered. "And I know about the three missing officers. Getraer told me about it," he added.

"She _always_ answers her cell phone. Even if she's busy..."

"Oh dang it we could've talked to Sarge," Logan said quietly. Then smiled nervously at the captain. Jolene rolled her eyes and continued.

"Yeah, doesn't it seem weird that three officers went missing, and now another one who's off-duty and always answers, all of the sudden doesn't it seem weird?" she asked. The captain thought about it for a while and nodded.

"It does indeed seem suspicious. Alright..go see if she's alright and if she's not at home, search for her but don't take too long. I'll go talk to Getraer," he said, standing up and leading them out of the room.

"Okay, where do ya wanna look first, JoJo?" Logan asked. Then smiled slightly. "I mean, Jolene."

"It's fine. You can call me JoJo.." she laughed. "Well, like Captain said...check to see if she's home first," she added.

"Okay, let's go," Logan said. They head out to their bikes and take off to Brittany's home.

oOoOo

They arrived at the Poncherello home and it looked like no one was home. Logan went to knock on the door anyway. The door opened a little too easily. Jolene blinked, stepped in quietly.

"Well, she probably left in a rush," Jolene said. Then she heard the police scanner that was still turned up. "Oh no," she said.

"What?" Logan asked coming into the house with Jolene.

"I bet Brittany heard Sarge telling dispatch that Ponch, Jon, and Kiara were missing...and she went to find them," she told him, turning to go turn down the radio.

"Well that's a believable thought," Logan said. She nodded.

"I hope the kidnappers didn't get her too..." Jolene said as the two left the house and closed the door and locked it with the spare key Brittany was always telling them about in the flower plants beside the porch.

"Well what to do we do now, Detective JoJo?"

"Well, obviously, we search around and see if we can find her," Jolene said, as if it were obvious.

"Okay, let's get going. We should let Getraer and Captain Burke know first though."

"We should probably search around first...that way we won't get told the same thing Burke said earlier..." she said, putting on her helmet and mounting her bike. Logan did the same. He admired how well Jolene was handling this. Since it was his first case ever on a kidnapping, he wasn't all that familiar with what was needed to be done.

"We should probably start with her usual routes when she's off-duty, which will be hard, considering we're not Ponch or Jon..." Jolene said. "Oooh, maybe Jason knows," she added, reaching for her mic.

"Good idea," Logan said. He was very close with Jason so the idea of having him join was a huge relief to him.

"7 Mary 7, Mary 8. Can you 10-9 over to Brittany's house? Me and Logan need your help with something," she asked.

"10-4. I'll be over there in 10 minutes," came Jason's reply. Logan stood beside his motorbike and waited. Jason pulled up next to them ten minutes later.

"What did you need help with?" he asked.

"Well, Brittany's missing. She probably heard the police scanner when Sarge told dispatch about Ponch, Jon, and Kiara being missing and went to look from them. I'm hoping she wasn't kidnapped as well. We were going to check her usual routes she uses when she's not heading to the station...but we don't know them. I'm hoping you do.." she explained. Jason smiled.

"Yeah. I know her routes," he said.

"Good! Help us please," Logan practically begged. He laughed, and Jolene just chuckled.

"I will," Jason said. "Before she was pregnant, she always jogged a little at the park..Now she usually just sits on the bench when it's nice out and reads a book.." he added. Jolene, realizing something, gasped.

"Uhm...guys?" she asked. "Were their families informed that they're missing?"

"I volunteer to call no one," Logan said. Jason punched him in the arm.

"Come on, Logan. If you're going to be a CHP, you have to learn to do even the hard stuff. You can call Jim and Jean Reed."

"Dang it! Okay," Logan said. He then rode off to a quiet place then pulled out his cell phone and called the Reed home.

Jean picked up when she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi, is this Jean?"

"Uhm...Yes.. May I ask who is calling?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Oh, sorry. This is Officer Logan Hanson from the California Highway Patrol Central division," came his reply.

"Is something wrong with Brittany?" she asked. Usually, they just call Brittany instead of her, so them calling her worried her.

"Well, we can't find Brittany. Earlier today three CHP officers went missing. Officers Baker, Nelson, and...uh Poncherello...Brittany heard it over the radio. We suspect she went looking for them...we can't find Brittany," Logan said. He regretted being the one to tell Jean.

Jean gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "W-What? Oh no...Jim's not going to be very happy...he and Pete are on duty at the moment so I can't tell him yet..." she said, her voice breaking in the middle of her sentence.

"Hey, calm down Mrs. Reed. Everything will be okay. We're going to contact LAPD soon anyway," Logan said.

"Well...okay...if it's Jim who you talk to...just be sure to have the earpiece away from your ear when you tell him, okay?" she warned him.

"Yeah, okay. I will, thanks for the warning Mrs. Reed," he replied.

"You're welcome. Hope you find Brittany and the missing officers.." she said before hanging up the phone. Logan hung up then went back to Jason and JoJo.

"Okay, I told Jean. Jim is on patrol right now. So when we talk to LAPD we should talk to him and Pete," Logan said. Jolene nodded.

"From stories I heard from Brittany...they aren't going to be very happy to hear she's missing as well...Especially her dad," Jolene said.

"Who would be happy? Anyway, I think they're even more worried since she's six and a half months pregnant," Logan replied. He looked at Jolene. "You ready to get back to work, JoJo?"

She shook her head. "No, we have to make sure family is informed first. Let's head over to LAPD station to see if Jim and Pete are there."

"Okay, who's going to talk to Kyle and Ian Nelson? Ya know, Kiara's family…" Logan asked. He knew he'd dread being the one to tell that to Kiara's husband and three year old boy.

"I will," Jason said. "Good luck on telling Jim and Pete," he adds as he took off to tell Kiara's family. Jolene sighed.

"Ready to go?" she asked Logan.

"I guess...I guess you get to call Mr. and Mrs. Poncherello," he said. He mounted his bike and rode off before she could protest. Jolene laughed and rode off after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jolene and Logan pulled into the LAPD parking lot.

"I'm not going to tell them…" Logan stated.

"Logan, you can't shy away from everything. You're a cop for pete's sake," Jolene scolded.

"Okay okay...I'm sorry. It's just I know these guys."

Jolene sighed. "I know. But two of them are kind of related to us, considering their loved one is a CHP officer. Come on. The sooner we tell them, the better," she said, getting off her bike. Logan followed her into the building. As soon as they walked through the door they were greeted by air conditioning. It felt fantastic, compared to the hot California sunshine outside. Logan was starting to cool off. When suddenly he saw Pete Malloy and Jim Reed. Reed had a sprained wrist and was forced to be at the desk. Malloy just stayed with him. Jolene walked up to them.

"Uhm...hey guys.." Jolene greeted.

"Hello, Jolene...Logan," Jim greeted with a warm smile. She gave a tight smile back

"I've, uh...I've got some bad news.." she started, unsure of how to say it.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked concerned. He hated to see young officers having to deal with this, without an older one around.

"Well...uhm..I don't know if you heard about the three missing CHP Officers...but Jon, Ponch, and Kiara were kidnapped earlier. Brittany...uhm.." she threw a glanced towards Jim and continued. "She's missing as well. She's not answering her cell phone at all, which is unusual. We also suspect she heard the radio about it and probably went out to look for them...but haven't found anything yet.." Jolene said. Jim got really tense.

"So you came to tell me my daughter is missing?"

Jolene nodded. "Y-Yeah..Jason is still looking and told us we should come and tell you. Jean's been informed already, as Logan here called her a few minutes before we came here.." she said.

"Okay, thanks for telling us," Reed said. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. She nodded.

"I promise I'll inform you on anything we find," she told him.

"Thank you," Reed said.

oOoOo

The door started to open up. Kiara jumped slightly at the sound of the doorknob turning.

"Brittany, someone's coming in," she said. Brittany quickly wiped away the dried tears and stood up, backing away from the door. Kiara stood up and tried to dry her tears. Then the door popped open, and Bonnie was thrown in. Brittany gasped and went to kneel down beside her.

"Bonnie?!" she exclaimed. Bonnie was a little shaky.

"B-Brittany...they've been looking for you," she said. "Logan, Jason, and Jolene…" she added.

"Are they doing okay? I mean with us being gone and all. How are the junior officers holding up?" Kiara asked.

"They're fantastic, I wish I could get to work with them more,' Bonnie said. Brittany smiled.

"If I was still able to work..I wouldn't have minded at least working with them, even if I was stuck as a T.O. for one of them..." Brittany said.

"Ponch just finished training Jolene a couple days ago. That seemed to go very well, and a good friendship was formed between them," Bonnie said.

"I feel awful! I can't train Logan if I'm in here," Kiara complained.

"Calm down. I'm sure Logan will do fine. If Ponch trained Jolene, she'll handle the situation fine!" she said, confident in the new officers.

"Good point, Ponch trained me...and once that was over with I felt pretty confident. He's a good T.O," Kiara said. Brittany nodded.

"You won't believe it, but Ponch trained me as well..It used to be Jason training me, but we had a little fallout so Sarge changed my T.O." Brittany said.

"I believe that," Kiara replied with a smile. Then the door opened again.

"Come on," Brian said grabbing Kiara.

"Where are you taking me?" Kiara demanded.

"You'll see, just come with me," he replied. Kiara fought all the way, but soon was successfully dragged out of the room. The door then slammed shut. Locking Bonnie and Brittany inside still. Brittany sighed.

"Whatever it is, I know it won't be good..." she said. Bonnie nodded.

"Have you seen Jon or Ponch?" she asked. Brittany shook her head, fighting back the tears that she had once cried a few moments ago. She missed her husband, and knew for sure he was in pain. She wanted to help him. Bonnie put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They'll be okay," she said.

"Yeah…" Brittany said unsure. She wasn't so sure she liked the fact they were not together. She was terrified to be completely honest. She did a good job of trying to hide it though.

 _In the next room…_

"J-J-Jon...it hurts...so bad…" Ponch told his partner.

"You're going to be okay, Ponch. Just lay still, and calm down," Jon replied. Ponch slightly nodded his head. Then the door opened up.

"Hello, Officer Baker. It's time to play a game," Bob said.

Jon looked puzzled, "A game?" he asked.

"Follow me," Bob said.

"I'm not leaving Ponch," Jon stated.

"Well he'll get to go play a game soon too. Don't worry about him. He's in good hands," Bob replied. He grabbed Jon by the arm. "Come on," he said again.

"No, let go of me!"

"Hey, I told you he's going to be okay," Bob growled. Jon looked at Bob still trying to shake his arm free.

"Let go of me," Jon said again.

"If you even try to get away from me, I will kill your friend," Bob said loud enough for pretty much anyone to hear. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ponch. Jon's eyes got wide.

"No, please!"

"Jon, don't worry about me. You _HAVE_ to get free!" Ponch cried.

"Ponch, I'm not going to fight knowing it could cost you your life. I'm not willing to take that chance," Jon informed him. He then turned his attention back to Bob. "Let's go play that game," he said. Bob smiled then led Jon out the door. Ponch was thankful to see that the door was left partially open by accident. He fought the pain he was in and left the room. He made sure to close the door when he left. He was careful not to be caught as he sneaked around trying to find the girls. Then he came across a room that he could hear voices. He wiggled the handle a little.

 _Inside the room_

"I swear if that guy is coming in here for one of us I'll beat him down," Bonnie said.

"Hold up. If it was the guy, he'd have the door open by now. Besides, I didn't hear the key go into the lock..." Brittany said, carefully going up to the door. Soon the door swung open missing Brittany by a centimeter. She backed away quickly, fearing the worst. Someone came in quickly then closed the door.

"Brittany," Ponch said hugging her. Brittany smiled widely.

"Ponch! How'd you get out?!" she asked, hugging him back.

"They took Jon...they left my door open…" Ponch started. He kissed Brittany. He then glanced over and saw the bed. He let go of Brittany and then went and fell on the bed. "I ache all over...I'm sorry"

Brittany giggled a little and went to sit beside him. She threaded her fingers in his hair and smiled. "That's fine. At least you're okay.." she said. Ponch smiled he loved it when she did that.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," she said. Ponch placed his hand on Brittany's large tummy. Then smiled.

"I missed them too," he added. Then smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Aww, the babies miss their daddy as well. I'm a little tired and sore but I'm fine," Brittany said.

"Aww, I know the feeling. I'm exhausted! It's been a long day...and I'm really sore. I almost cried earlier when Jon told me they had you. I thought something awful happened to you. I was worried sick. But instead of crying I lost consciousness for a while…" Ponch said.

"Aww, I mainly got caught because I went out looking for you, Jon, and Kiara.." she said. "But I'm fine," she added.

"Well, good! And how's Bonnie?" Ponch asked looking at Bonnie.

"I'm doing fine," Bonnie replied. Bonnie looked at Brittany. "Were you crying? Your eyes are a little red."

"No..." she denied. She wiped at her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay to cry, baby," Ponch said. "Did you?"

Brittany nodded, looking down at her husband. "Y-Yeah..I heard you scream earlier...and I thought the worst..." she said softly it was almost hard to hear. Ponch looked at her.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said. Brittany then laid down next to him. "I'm not crying now, at least.." Ponch smiled and cuddled with his wife. But then remembered Bonnie was there.

"Sorry, are we making you feel awkward?" he asked.

"No, no you're fine," Bonnie said quickly.

"If you're tired...this bed fits three people. Even with a watermelon lady..." Brittany said.

"Watermelon lady?" Ponch asked with a smile. "You're much cuter than a watermelon," he said then gave her a kiss. She giggled a little. Bonnie shrugged then got in bed too.

"Glad you could join us," Ponch joked. Bonnie pushed him playfully.

"Oh shut up," she said. Brittany giggled.

"If he wasn't in so much pain, I'd be playfully pushing him off the bed," she said, purposefully loud enough for Ponch to hear her. Ponch's eyes got wide, they were smiling like they always did when he got happy.

"Haha now I'm happy to be injured," he joked. Then cuddled closer to his wife. She giggled and kissed his forehead before laying her head on the pillow and falling asleep shortly after. Bonnie smiled at them. Then the door started to open. Ponch hopped up and hid under the bed. He winced in pain it hurt so much to be laying on the hard floor. Brittany, being so exhausted, was still asleep.

"Well, Bonnie. It's your turn to play a game," Trevor said, once the door opened. He grabbed Bonnie's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"NO! Let her go!" Ponch yelled from under the bed. Then covered his mouth beating himself up for blowing his cover.

"Well, it seems like someone snuck out of their room," Trevor snickered. Brittany was awake, but kept her eyes closed. Trevor (another bad guy) walked over and dragged Ponch out from underneath the bed.

"Please don't hurt me," was all Ponch could say. He had fear rising in his voice.

"Just come on," he ordered as he dragged Ponch and Bonnie out of the room. Ponch stomped on Trevor's foot. Trevor cried out in pain and let go of both of them to grab his foot.

"Run, Bon-Bon!" Ponch yelled. Bonnie took off running for the door. Ponch was way too sore to run with her.

"I'm not done with you," Trevor growled before he limped-ran after Bonnie. Bonnie managed to get free. Her only problem was looking for a way to get home.

Trevor huffed when he realized it would be useless to continue chasing her, especially now. So he went back to the room and grabbed Ponch. "You're going to pay for that," he said. Ponch just shrugged.

"Oh well, at least I know she's safe from you creeps," he said.

"Yeah, but your pretty wife isn't, now is she?" he laughed.

"You're not touching her!" Soon Bob joined them.

"Come on, Poncherello," he said. He grabbed Ponch's other arm and helped Trevor lead him to the game room. Trevor threw Ponch onto the ground next to Jon and Kiara.

oOoOo

Bonnie was running, but then bumped into someone. She fell to the ground. She looked up and saw a dark figure standing before her. He was dressed in all dark clothing, and she couldn't see his face.

"Well, it seems as if you tried to escape, young lady," he laughed as he reached down to pick her up. Bonnie smacked his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" She hollered. She tripped him, then got up and took off. As she was about to leave, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Bonnie kicked him in the face. He let go and she ran away.

 _Inside…_

Ponch hugged Kiara. She was shaking in fear.

"Calm down, Kiara," he said softly.

"Ponch, I don't like this game," she said.

"What's it called?" Ponch asked.

"Wheel of Torture," she replied.

"Oh…" Ponch looked confused. He turned to Jon.

"What's the game?" he asked. Jon was about to answer when Trevor interrupted to explain the game.

"Wheel of Torture. Simple game. One of you spins the wheel, and whatever it lands on. We do to you," Trevor said with an evil smile.

"So you can't blame us for a bad punishment. It's your fault for spinning it," Bob said. Ponch stared at them.

"That's awful!"

"Well, we also got a game called trap doors and ladders," Brian started.

"I don't wanna know," Jon said.

"It's a life sized chutes and ladders with trap doors, isn't it?" Kiara guessed.

"Yeppers, congratulations, you can play it first. Hopefully you can make it safely and in one piece to the end," Brian said. He took Kiara to another room. Ponch looked at Jon.

"I don't like this, Baker," he whispered. Jon nodded.

"I agree," he said. Trevor grabbed Jon and pulled him to the wheel.

"No, you can't make Jon go first," Ponch protested. Jon looked at Ponch.

"Why not?" all three men asked in unison.

"Because...I wanna go first," Ponch said.

"Well, good enough for me," Bob replied. Trevor let go of Jon and grabbed Ponch. Jon looked at Ponch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. I'll go first," Ponch said.

Jon stared at his partner. "Ponch, don't blame yourself, please," he said. Ponch looked away. Trevor turned to Bob.

"I wonder how long babies can last falling..." he said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"What!? You'll never find out!" Ponch yelled squirming. Trevor struggled to keep ahold of him. Dean came in and saw the struggle.

"What, you're going to let him get away too?" he asked, going over and grabbing Ponch, keeping him still. Trevor left to get Brittany. Dean smirked as he faced Jon.

"Seems like even injured, he puts up a fight," he said.

oOoOo

Jolene sighed, frustrated. They had checked the entire city twice now. There was no sign of Brittany, or any of the missing officers. Now, they were sitting in the break room, unsure of what to do next. Jason looked at Jolene.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something..." he said.

"When?!" she asked. "We checked everywhere!"

"Well, think about it. If we checked everywhere in the city, then it means they're outside city limits.." Jason said. Jolene nodded, her eyes widening. Logan walked in a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, JoJo! Get ready to hear some great news. You'll love me for it,' he said. Then they saw Bonnie walk in. "I found her on the street," he added.

"Bonnie!" Jolene and Jason said at the same time. Jolene jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "Where'd they take you?!" she asked.

"Somewhere out of the city, that's all I know. But I do know some places by heart.." she said. Jolene smiled and nodded. "Come on, Sarge will be excited to hear that you're back!" Jolene practically dragged Bonnie to the Sergeant's Office.

"Sarge! Sarge! Guess what!" She called as she walked to his office. Getraer got up and walked over.

"What, Jolene. Wha- Bonnie!" he said, his face morphing into shock when he saw the blonde officer next to Jolene.

"Hi. Sarge," Bonnie said. Jolene smiled, a thought entering her head.

"I bet Jim and Pete will be excited we found one of the missing officers. Bonnie, do you know the path you took when you ran?" she asked Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head.

"No, I don't...sorry." she answered. Jolene nodded and sighed.

"Alright, that's okay," she said. Bonnie nodded.

"Thanks."

Sarge sighed. "Did you by chance see the other guys?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I saw Brittany and Ponch and Kiara, but not Jon. Ponch had snuck out his room when they accidentally left his door partially open when they took Jon, and snuck over to mine and Brittany's room. When the guard came to get me, Ponch caused a distraction for me to get away... I don't know what's happening to them now, all I know is that they have a special game for us..."

"What kind of game?" Logan asked curiously.

"I don't know, I didn't see it," Bonnie said.

"Oh, okay," Logan replied.

She nodded. Logan then looked at Getraer.

"We should get busy. I don't like the sound of things. Cops being kidnapped, and those guys just wanna play games..."

"I agree with him," Jason said.

"Well, what're you guys waiting for? Get out there and see if you find anything. I'll be out there in a bit after I contact LAPD to let them know we found one of the missing officers.." Sarge told him. Jolene nodded and dragged Logan out. Jason ran his fingers through his light brown hair and followed after him. Jason was lagging behind a little he wasn't as fast as the younger officers. And lately he'd started becoming a little lazy.

"Come on, keep up, Jason! Or we'll go without you," Logan said. He and Jolene were getting impatient always having to wait for Jason to catch up.

"Hey, I'm not as energetic as I used to be, Logan. You'll feel my pain when you get older," he said.

"Haha I noticed. You should work out with Ponch...then you'll feel better. Maybe losing a bit of weight will bring back some energy."

"Are you calling me Grossie?" he teased. "But yeah, I guess I should..." he added.

"Hey, I never said you were Grossie," Logan said throwing his hands up in defense. "But seriously, I think we'd all like it if you did…"

He laughed. "Well, when everything's all back to normal and everybody's safe and the bad guys are in jail, I'll talk to Ponch about it..." he thought out loud.

"Good idea!" Logan said when Jason finally caught up. "We'll walk a little slower for you now."

"Thanks," he said. Logan smiled, his baby blue eyes twinkling.

"You're welcome," he said. Jason smiled slightly. All he could do now was occasionally look down at his stomach that did happen to budge out a bit more than it did when he was younger. He wished he wouldn't have gotten so lazy lately. He'd be in better shape. He shook his head from his thoughts and followed Logan and Jolene. Jason smiled, he thought those two would be a great couple. Although he wasn't sure if they even thought about that before.

Soon, they were out on the streets, looking for clues, talking to anybody, hoping they seen the officers.

oOoOo

Ponch stared straight ahead at the wheel. He didn't want to spin it. Something about spinning the wheel scared him to death. He knew the second he did that he'd be having to get punished. Trevor turned to Ponch and smirked.

"It's your turn to spin the wheel," he told him, going over to grab Ponch.

"I don't want to…" Ponch said.

"You have to. Either you spin the wheel, fall down the trap doors, or your pretty little wife gets to spin it," he threatened. Ponch looked at Jon, Jon gave him a look that said. "Just do it" so Ponch reluctantly reached over and spun the wheel. The wheel landed on the whipping.

"Dang it," Ponch said quietly. He smiled nervously at Trevor and tried to move it over one. Trevor stopped him.

"No, it landed on whipping, so that's what you're getting," he scowled.

"Dang…" Ponch looked at him with sad eyes. "You wouldn't really wanna hurt me, would ya?"

"Turn to the wall," he ordered, reaching for the whip Dean is handing him. Ponch slowly turned to the wall. He was moving so slow that it made Trevor upset. He grabbed Ponch and turned him and put him up against the wall faster. Ponch was already a little shaky though he hadn't even been touched yet. Trevor pulled back the whip and let it snap across Ponch's back.

"Ow!"

oOoOoOo

Brittany had enough of being trapped in this room. She stood up and took out a bobby pin that she forgot she had that in her pocket and went over to the door . She had heard Brian tell Bob that they had to go out on a supply run and would leave Trevor and Dean behind to deal with the games. After about two minutes, she had the door unlocked and she quietly opened it and stepped out.

Once she was sure the door was shut and locked, she quietly walked through the hallways, her gun she had hidden in her pant's waistband out in her hands and ready to shoot. She was just waiting for the perfect moment to help. There were sounds of something being snapped and the cries of pain, so she followed them. What she saw when she found the room shocked her. She hid in the shadows as she snuck over to a spot where she had a little better vantage point. She winced slightly every time she heard the whip snap against her husband's back.

Jon was staring at the other wall across from the room, not wanting to watch. He blinked slowly when he thought he saw a glint of light hitting metal. He watched as a hand quickly snatched up a silencer that Dean had carelessly left lying around on a table and back into the shadows. Jon quickly looked away when he saw Dean's head turn to look in his direction. Dean, who didn't see the movement, shrugged and turned back to watch Ponch being whipped. Though, he wasn't able to watch further, because the next second he felt something hit his shoulder and then pain flooded through his nerves.

Trevor looked when he heard Dean cry out in pain and saw him grabbing his shoulder in pain, his hand filled with blood. "What?" he asked, before he too was shot in the shoulder. Ponch took this as the perfect chance to make an exit. He quickly ran away from Trevor while Trevor was trying to pull himself together despite the pain. Jon, since the two weren't looking, got up and quickly picked up something heavy and knocked Trevor out.

Ponch watched Trevor fall to the floor. He did a slight happy dance, excited that he wouldn't be whipped anymore. He then spotted Dean who was still holding his shoulder.

"What, you hurt too?" he asked pretending to care. Dean huffed and reached for something to throw at him, but by the time he looked back up, Jon and Ponch were gone, and so was the person who shot him.

oOoOo

Kiara spun the spinner on her game piece like she was supposed to do. It landed on a five. So she moved ahead five spaces. As she got onto space five she found a ladder. She smiled and climbed it. Knowing if her luck kept like this she'd be outta here in no time. This was her second time. She kept going, hoping she'd be free soon. By the time it reached her fifth turn she could see the exit door.

"Yay! Outside world here I come!" she cried. But her luck turned on her. She spun a six, when she stepped her six spaces suddenly the ground she stepped on opened up and she was dropped all the way back to the beginning. Kiara punched the floor.

"I gotta have better luck than this!" she yelled. Then she leaned against the wall. Not wanting to try again. She'd tried a few times now. She was losing hope, and giving up.

oOoOo

"Britt, we need to get outta here," Ponch said grabbing her hand. He had seen her when she came in. He had turned his head slightly and happened to catch a small glimpse of her. He knew she was the one that had just saved him. She nodded. Jon walked over quickly.

"Come on, let's go!" he said. Ponch smiled.

"We just agreed to leaving a few seconds ago, Baker. Follow us," he said. He held tightly to his wife's hand not wanting to lose her. He practically dragged her behind. Jon was lagging a bit. Sometimes he just couldn't keep up with Ponch. Brittany realized something.

"Hold up, we can't leave Kiara behind!" she said.

"Ooh...Kiara...where is she?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her," she replied.

"Oh...right…" Ponch started. "Wait, she's playing that trap doors and ladders game," Ponch said. He looked at Jon.

"Don't ask me how to get there, I don't know," Jon said quickly.

"Dang it," Ponch replied then stared at the ground.

"We gotta go find her.." Brittany said.

"I agree...where do we start?" Ponch asked. Suddenly Jon felt a bullet go through his arm. Brittany looked up when it happened and gulp.

"They're back.." she whispered.

"Brittany, run...please," Ponch said desperately. She could see fear in his eyes.

"No, I can't leave you!" she cried.

"Brittany, I'd just die if something happened to you and the twins. Please…" Ponch begged. She shook her head.

"How'd you think I feel if I leave you and Jon here...the babies need their father, Ponch..."

"And they'll have their daddy. I promise...but they can't have a daddy if they don't have a mommy…" Ponch stared deep into her blue eyes. He brushed her dark hair off her forehead a little. "Please, Brittany."

Brittany sighed. She glanced and saw that the bad guys were too busy looking down at whatever's in their laps and looked back at Ponch.

"You better stay safe, you hear me?" she asked, reaching for her hidden gun and hiding it in his pant's waistband and fixed it so it's not noticeable.

"I promise," Ponch said. She nodded, tears starting to fall as she gave him a quick kiss goodbye. Then she turned to Jon, who was holding his arm that was shot. She kissed his cheek and turned and ran for it. Ponch stood silently watching her go. He badly wanted to go with her. But both of them leaving could cause more trouble than just one leaving. He then turned to Jon.

"You okay?" he asked. Jon nodded.

"Yeah, my arm just hurts a little and it's bleeding," he said.

"Oh...you'll be okay," Ponch said. He ripped some of his own shirt sleeve off so he could put something on Jon's arm to stop the bleeding. "Getraer's gonna hate me for ruining this uniform," Ponch laughed.

"Yeah, but not as much as he will be worried. Don't worry, Brittany will get to safety, and soon help will be on the way," Jon said. Ponch nodded, suddenly feeling that pain again. He tried to wave it off and ignore it as if it were nothing. But it was unbearable. He literally just fell into Jon's arms crying out in pain. Jon caught him in time before he fell. Minutes later, he felt someone grab his arm and he turned to look. Bob had went up to them.

"Great. The female left. That makes two of them who got away," Brian said. "This isn't good, man!" he told Bob.

Bob turned Jon around fast and slapped him in the face. As soon as Jon was turned, Ponch fell to the ground. Bob laughed slightly at the sight. "Aww, too weak to stand, CHiPpie?" he teased. He grabbed Ponch by the arm and yanked him up. "I don't care how much pain you are in. You stand up, you hear me!?" he yelled. Ponch nodded.

"S-S-Sure…" he replied his voice shaky. Bob smiled.

"Come on, it's Baker's turn," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed Wells was whistling as he exited the locker room. He was startled when the back door to the station banged open. He watched as the person who's been missing for two days fell onto her knees, and ran over.

"Brittany?! H-How'd you get here?" he said, shocked.

"P-Ponch.." was all she could say before she broke out into a fit of sobs. An officer came up to them and Ed looked up, worry in his eyes.

"Go get Pete and Jim! Hurry!" he ordered. The officer nodded and ran to the front desk. After relaying the message to Pete and Jim, the officer watched as they rushed to Brittany.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Jim asked kneeling beside his daughter. She shook her head, unable to speak.

"What happened?" Pete asked. Then looked at Wells.

"I don't know. I was leaving the locker room then the door slammed open...and here she is.." he said. "She did say one word though...She said 'Ponch'.." he added.

"Brittany, is Ponch okay?" Jim asked. He was worried about his son-in-law. She shook her head.

"H-He's really hurt..S-So is J-Jon..." she managed to say between breaths.

"Calm down, Britt," Pete said. He knelt beside her and grabbed her hand. She nodded slightly and slowly started to take deeper breaths. Pete smiled. "That's it, keep doing that," he soothed. Then looked at Jim. "We need to get her home," he said. Jim nodded.

"Brittany, can we take you home?" he asked. She freaked a little at the mention of home and shook her head a little.

"Britt, can we take you to see your mom?" Pete asked. Her shoulders relaxed slightly as she nodded. Pete helped her up and led her to the door.

"We'll take you to your mom," he said.

oOoOo

Ponch and Jon sat up against a wall. The bad guys were having a little chat.

"Jon...I...w-w-w-wanna…" Ponch started. He was having trouble breathing.

"Calm down, Ponch. Save your breath," Jon said. Ponch nodded slightly.

"J-J-Jon…" Ponch started. He swallowed hard. "H-H-Hurts…" he spit out.

"I know, you'll be okay, Ponch." Ponch was quiet. Jon put an arm around his partner and pulled him closer into a hug. Ponch tried to keep from crying. He hated to be emotional like that, but he was really hurting right now. Jon noticed and just began to talk to him softly calming him down.

oOoOo

Pete and the others pulled up to the Reed home. Jean came out and saw Brittany in the backseat. She rushed over to the car. Jim and Pete stepped out of the car.

"She showed up at the station. She hasn't really talked that much, only a little," Pete said as Jim managed to get Brittany out of the car. Jean nodded slightly as she went to help Jim with Brittany.

"Shh, shh," Jean cooed to her daughter. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

Pete went to open the front door for them as they got her inside. Once they got her into the guest room, Jean turned to Pete and Jim.

"I've got it from here. Get back to work before Mac wonders where you two disappeared to," she told them. Jim hesitated.

"You sure?" Pete asked, staring at Brittany. Jean nodded and ushered them out. Once the two left, Jean went back to Brittany. She sat down next to her daughter, who was still slightly shaky.

"I-It was h-horrible there..." Brittany said.

"Shh, it'll be fine.. Can you talk about it?" Jean asked.

"We-We were l-locked in s-separate rooms...females in-in one room...Males in an-another...Ponch...a-after they took J-Jon and K-Kiara to play some...g-game...h-he snuck out of his r-room...he got to ours..B-Bonnie was there, too... and w-when one of the bad guys.." she hiccuped from her crying, "When he came to g-get B-Bonnie...Ponch c-caused a distraction, all-allowing Bonnie...to escape.. The guy t-took Ponch away in-instead..."

Jean gasped a little in shock. Bonnie had escaped but yet they still went through the horrors.

"L-Later..I r-remembered I had a b-bobby pin in my p-pocket...and I...I p-picked the lock...I st-still had my gun hi-hidden in m-my pants...when I found them...one of the b-bad guys...he-he was whipping Ponch...it was so bad..."

Brittany cried a little harder. Jean rubbed her back with a hand, wanting anything in the world for everyone to be okay, and for her daughter to not be in so much pain, physically, and emotionally.

"Shh, you don't have to continue.." Jean told her. Brittany shook her head.

"I-I shot t-two of them in the shoulder...J-Jon knocked the guy with..with the whip out...When we got outside...we re-realized Kiara...she was still in there...b-before we could d-do anything...the other two...they came back...t-they shot Jon in the arm...Ponch...he told me to run.. I-I didn't want to l-leave them, mom.." Brittany finished with a cry. Jean hugged her tightly, careful to not harm her or the babies.

oOoOo

Jolene sighed, sitting at the table. "I wish we had a way to save the others..I hope Brittany's okay.."

Logan sipped his coffee. He said nothing. This was surprising,because he always had something to say.

Jason ran into the room. A shocked but happy look on his face. "Guys! You'll never believe it!" he said.

"I already don't,"Logan joked. "What is it?"

"Brittany escaped! She's with her mom now.. Jim called and let us know," he said.

Jolene smiled widely. "Really?! How'd she do it?" she asked.

Jason shrugged. "Don't know.."

"Wowsers..."was all that escaped Logan's lips.

"Tell me about it," Jolene said.

"About what?" Logan asked just being silly.

"Nevermind..." Jolene said.

"So,can we see her?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, Jean said it might be alright. Just try not to mention Ponch or Jon, alright?"

"Okay!Come on,JoJo," Logan said standing up.

"Okay!" she said, following Logan out.

oOoOo

The doorbell rang at the Reed home. Jean got up to answer it.

"Heya,"Logan said when the door opened.

Jean smiled. "Hey! Come on in, she's in the guest room.."

"Thanks,"Logan said then made his way there." Hi, Brittany."

Brittany made a little movement, to show she heard him. Jean came up behind him. "She told me how it happened, and now she's gone silent...Just try not to mention about you know who, alright?"

"Who, Ponch?"

Brittany stiffened up again and tears started streaming down her face. Jolene saw this and slapped Logan on the back of his head. "Nice going, Logan."

"Sorry... I guess I'm just having one of those days..."he started. "Brittany I'm really sorry."

Brittany only slightly nodded. Jolene went over and sat next to her. "It'll be okay..."

Logan bit his lip." Well I blew it,"he told himself quietly as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.

Jean pushed him in. "It'll be fine," she told him. "She'll calm down soon."

"Yeah,sure..."he walked towards the door.

Jolene came over and dragged him to the bed. "Sit." she ordered. Brittany watched and giggled a little bit. Logan smiled slightly at JoJo. He loved her. Brittany smiled slightly at the two. "Why don't you two kiss already?" she teased.

Jolene blushed "Wh-What?"

Logan was all shades of red when she said that. He looked at Jolene. Jolene looked at Logan, wide-eyed. "I really do love you JoJo," he admitted.

She blushed deeper. "I..I love you too.." she said, with a slight smile. Feeling brave, JoJo grabbed his shirt collar pulled him in, her lips landed on his. Logan felt a jolt of pure joy as their lips smacked together. Brittany watched on with a smile.

When they parted Logan smiled" I've wanted to do that a long time."

Jolene nodded. "Yeah...me too."

Logan smiled,he didn't say anything he just pulled her close and started again. Brittany blinked and looked away, feeling as if she were intruding. Her mind wandered to Ponch.

oOoOo

Ponch fell asleep up against the wall. Trevor kicked him. "Wake up!"he yelled.

"Ow..."Ponch said slowly opening his eyes. He then leaned on Jon and closed his eyes again.

Trevor picked him up. "You stay awake, or you'll be in worse pain." Ponch can't keep his eyes open. He's actually losing consciousness. Trevor sighed frustrated and tossed him back to the ground. Ponch tried to keep his eyes open. Jon looked at him.

"B-Baker?"

"Yeah, Ponch?"

"I c-c-can't do this...anymore…"

"Hang in there, pal...Help will be here soon.." Jon said not wanting his friend to give up.

"I...c-c-can't…" he said as his eyes closed.

"Ponch, please try to stay awake," Jon said shaking him a bit to make him open his eyes again. Ponch looked at Jon for a few seconds before closing his eyes again. Jon grabbed Ponch's hand and then got up in Ponch's face. "You can't leave me now! Ponch, please...stay awake. Do it for me...do it for Brittany and the twins," Jon begged.

"B-Britt...the t-t-twins?" Ponch asked slightly confused. He was semi-conscious and only heard half of that.

"Ponch, come on fight this!" Jon would've continued talking, but he was soon pulled away.

"It's your turn, Baker," came Trevor's voice.

"No, I can't leave Ponch...he's…" Jon started.

"Oh, is he falling asleep again?" Dean asked. He came over and kicked Ponch in the stomach. "Open your eyes!" Ponch didn't open his eyes. Dean grabbed him and shook him harshly. "Open your eyes, Poncherello!" he hollered. Ponch's eyes remained closed.

"Dean, he lost consciousness," Trevor said noticing. Dean tossed Ponch aside and at the wall. Then he grabbed Jon and dragged him to the wheel.

"Spin it, or you'll end up like your friend over there. It'd be best to do as I say. I'm already in a foul mood because two of you already escaped," he growled at him. Jon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing it," he replied. He looked back towards Ponch.

"Oh, is that so? Well, maybe I should just further harm Poncherello," he said, letting go of Jon and started to walk to Ponch.

"No! Don't touch Ponch! He could die if you hurt him more!" Jon cried desperately. He then reached for the wheel and spun it. Bob and Brian were standing over by Ponch. Ready to harm him if they needed to. Dean watched the wheel spin with a smirk. Jon cringed, he hated this game. When it stopped spinning he wanted to throw up.

"What's this?" Dean asked as he looked at the wheel. "You get to go play a new game," he said, a smile on his face. Jon looked at the wheel again.

"I don't like the sounds of that...just the name hurts," he said. The name of the game was cat and mouse.

"Aww, it's easy! This entire place is set up like a maze. You, Jon, are the mouse," Dean explained as he picked up the whip. Jon gulped at the sight. "It's real simple rules. All you have to do is run. Be careful though, because the door to the Traps and Ladders is open as well. One wrong step, and down you go. And if you do manage to find the exit door, well..I guess you'll find out, won't ya?"

Once he was done, he went over to a wall and pressed a pretty well-hidden button. A sound buzzed through the place.

"Game starts now," he said. Jon took a second glance at Ponch and whispered to the air.

"I'm real sorry, buddy...I'll try to come back." Jon took off running in the maze. He realized that they were lucky to find the exit when Brittany had saved them. But now, it looked so different.

Bob, Trevor, and Brian all stood by Ponch. If Ponch were to wake up soon they had a special plan for him.

Dean looked at him. "Leave him. He won't be able to run if he wakes. Go guard the perimeter of the outside, in case Jon finds the exit," he orders.

"Okay" They left and did as ordered. Dean went after Jon. Ponch was starting to wake up. He actually just fell asleep, and didn't lose consciousness yet. Ponch sat up a bit, and looked around. He slowly pulled himself up off the ground. He was a little wobbly at first, but he just leaned on the wall. Ponch took a glance over at the wheel. The light shining on it was bright so it was hard to read what it said. He squinted a little and was able to make out the words 'cat' and 'mouse' His eyes grew wide.

"I hate that game!" he said a little too loudly. Bob had heard, but was unable to leave his spot.

Meanwhile, Jon reached a crossway. He had to choose left or right. Jon thought for a second before hearing Dean shout at him.

"Oooh, looks like kitty cat gets a treat!" he yelled. Jon had about twenty seconds to choose before he gets whipped. He went left. It was a couple twists and turns, but finally, he found another crossway, this one being three choices. He chose left again. He could tell he was a little farther from Dean, because the shouting was getting softer.

Dean, however, was frustrated. He was so close, but now he lost him again! He didn't know which way he went so he just continued going straight. Jon sighed in relief when he realized that he had, for now, lost him. He continued going, because he knew he didn't have time to lose. He came to another path which split into right or straight. He went straight, because he could hear Dean from the right path. Dean didn't see him, and turned right when he had reached a crossway himself.

Ponch couldn't stand this, so he joined the maze. His hope was that he'd find Dean and be able to catch him. Ponch looked down and saw two sets of footprints. One set he easily recognized to be Jon's. He looked up and listened as best he could. Dean was far away. Ponch followed Jon's footprints. He was careful to look and listen at each crossway he crossed to be sure Dean wasn't nearby.

Jon eventually reached a dead end, but he noticed something weird about this wall. There was small, almost invisible hinges on one side of it. He looked at the wall a bit closer and noticed a little latch to grab a hold of. Before he could open it, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned, scared Dean had found him, but was shocked to see Ponch.

"How'd you find me?" he whisper-shouted. Ponch smiled.

"I wasn't really unconscious..I was just asleep..I followed your footprints," he said lowly. Ponch leaned on Jon. He was feeling very tired and weak. "Sorry, I was worried about you...I had to c-c-come…" he said.

"That's fine. Let's go, I found a secret door here," Jon said and opened the door quietly. Ponch followed him, but then fell to his knees.

"Jon...I can't walk anymore...maybe I should've stayed back…"

"No, because then we can't leave together, I'll help you," Jon told him, and helped Ponch up, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks, Baker…"

He smiles and nodded. "We have some stairs, but I don't think it's much. I see some ground," he said, helping Ponch go down the stairs. Once he got him down the stairs, he leaned him against the wall. "I have to go close the door so Dean doesn't find us," Jon said and quickly went to close the door. He then went back down to Ponch.

"Baker…" Ponch started he felt like he was causing too much trouble for Jon.

"Don't you ever think I'm going to leave you, Poncherello," Jon said, realizing that Ponch was going to tell him to go on without him. He saw it in his face. It was the same look Ponch gave Brittany before he told her to run. Ponch stared at the floor.

"I'm just slowing you down," he said.

"No, Ponch you're not," Jon replied quickly.

"Haha, very funny. You know I am."

"No, you're not. I'm not ever leaving you behind. Besides, I can't leave you. I would never forgive myself," Jon said. He put one of Ponch's arms over his shoulder and continued forward. Ponch looked at Jon.

"How's your arm?"

"Hurts, but not as bad anymore."

"Okay…" Ponch is quiet. Jon can tell something is wrong by the sudden silence.

Ponch just wanted to fall over and give up. He just wants to lay on the ground and die.

"Stop...just go on without me, Baker," Ponch said weakly.

Jon shook his head. "There is no way I'm leaving you here."

Ponch abruptly stopped, forcing Jon to stop as well to avoid dropping Ponch.

"All I'm doing is slowing you down. It took you no time to get to that secret door, and now it's taking you longer to move."

"Do you even know how many times I had to stop due to soreness, and having to be sure Dean wasn't close by?! You are not slowing me down. Now, come on, before I pick you up in a fireman's carry and continue on with you. Walk or carry, Ponch."

Ponch sighed. "Walk.." he muttered. Jon nodded and continued helping him down the hallway.

After a while of walking, Jon noticed a door to his left. "Hang on, lean against this wall here for a sec..Imma see where this door leads," he said, leaning Ponch against the wall. Ponch slowly slid down to the floor. He made sure for a bit that he was going to be okay before turning to the door. He was careful to open it. Ponch leaned over, and just laid down.

Once he opened it enough for him to lean and and look around, he was surprised at the very least when he saw someone sitting, leaning against the wall across the room. He could hear crying.

"Kiara?!" he said, shocked when he got a little closer and saw the person a bit clearer.

"J-Jon?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah, it's me. C'mon, let's get out of here," he said.

She followed Jon. A wave of relief crashing over her as she got outta that room. They were back in the hallway. Jon went over to Ponch and picked him up, putting his arm back over his shoulder. "We all ready to go?"

Ponch was barely there anymore. "Huh?"

"Come on, I think it's high time we all get out of here," he said. All he hears from Ponch is a slight moan. He wants to leave too, but his body is protesting.

"I know you're hurting Ponch, but think. Soon, you'll be all healed up and with Brittany again.." he said.

Ponch leaned more on Jon. Kiara came around and got on the other side of Ponch.

"C'mon. I've had experiences with underground secret hallways...there's usually a hatch at the end of them.." Jon said.

"When have you experienced underground secret hallways?" Kiara asked.

"Well...it's a long story.."

"So you'll tell me later?"

"I'll make it easier...this wasn't always a bad guy's hideout..." Jon said.

"Huh?" Ponch and Kiara asked in unison.

"I'll tell you later.." he said.

"You better," Kiara said. Then Ponch cried out in pain he fell forward towards the floor. Jon caught him before he did. Kiara helped Ponch to stand up. Ponch then started to fall again. His legs and feet were giving up.

"Alright, I'm going to have to carry him.." Jon said.

"Jon,we need to carry him!"

Jon nodded and picked him up with ease. "Come on. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get him help," he told her, moving forward. Kiara nodded and followed.

Soon, they reached the end of the hallway. "It's low enough for you to reach. I need you to open it for me and climb out, when you are be ready to grab Ponch."

"Okay" Kiara opened the hatch and climbed out.

"Ready?" he asked. "Also, try not to make much sound, okay? If they hear you, we're screwed."

"Give me Ponch," she replied reaching for him. Jon pushed Ponch up towards Kiara.

Back at the maze, Dean has been through the whole maze twice. There was no signs of Jon anywhere.

oOoOo

"What the hell happened to him?! There is no way to escape!" Dean said out of frustration. He punched the wall. Soon he heard the sound of a door slamming.

"Dean!?" he heard the sound of Bob calling his name. He sounded aggravated.

"What?" Dean called back to him.

"Where are they!?"

"What do you mean by they? Only Jon is playing the game!"

"His partner is missing," Bob said looking towards where Ponch had been sitting before. "You said he wasn't going anywhere!"

"I don't know how he could. Did you see how badly injured he was?" Dean answered him, walking over to where he was standing.

"Well he's gone...are you sure that someone didn't come back and help him?"

"If you guys were watching the exits like I told you to do!" Dean yelled. He paused for a second. "There is no way anybody could get in or out of this place."

"It's not our fault, Dean! You said he wouldn't be going anywhere!" Bob yelled.

"Guys, hey cut it out," Brian said getting in between them before things got ugly.

"Excuse me? He was so badly injured. I'm surprised that he even was able to stand up!" Dean growled, his voice lowering to a dangerous level. Bob narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"You're lucky we have a job to do or you'd be dead," Bob said.

"No, you would be. If you don't remember, you lost against me before in a fight," Dean answered him, his green eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, once! That don't mean I'll lose every time, Dean…" Bob started.

"That's enough!" Trevor yelled. Dean ignored him and pushed Bob easily into the maze wall. Bob huffed and ran at Dean. He dodged him by ducking to the side and punched at the side of his head. Bob got really angry and started swinging his fists rapidly. Dean dodged most of them, though Bob did get a few lucky hits in.

"Since when were you the one to let your anger get the best of you! Bob, quit it!" Trevor yelled. Bob ignored his voice and kept going. Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his hands.

"That's enough!" Trevor yelled. Bob looked at him. Angry tears stinging his eyes.

"I hate him!" he yelled. He tried to swing a fist at him again. Trevor pulled him back.

"No, you don't. You need to cool off, buster!"

Dean smirked. "Aww, poor baby gonna cry?" he teased Bob before straightening up. "The reason you lose every time is because you let anger take over. Doing so will eventually be your doom."

"Shut your ass!" Bob yelled. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're not the boss of me," he said. Trevor and Brian rolled their eyes. Then they heard a cry of pain from outside.

"What was that!?" Trevor asked. Dean cursed.

"They're outside!" he yelled, and turned to go to the exit.

 _Outside…_

"Sorry, Ponch...I didn't mean to drop you," Jon apologized. Jon had tripped in a hole. Kiara reached for her cell phone in her pocket.

"I happened to pull this outta my gun belt before it was taken from me," she said a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Jon just smiled tiredly. "I'm gonna try to call for back-up," she said.

"Okay, sounds good," Jon replied. Then he gritted his teeth. Trying to fight this wave of pain that crashed over him.

"Jon?" Ponch asked. Jon looked at his partner. He felt like if he told him how he was really feeling he'd just be letting him down. The last thing he wanted was to fail his partner.

"Ponch, I'm okay. I promise," Jon said. He picked Ponch up again and continued going, Kiara following. Ponch tried to push himself out of Jon's arms. "What are you doing?" Jon asked.

"You can run if you're not carrying me."

"Ponch…" Jon started not liking the sound of this.

"Drop me," he said.

"What!? Are you crazy?" Jon asked raising his voice.

"No, I'm not crazy...I'm insane," Ponch replied. Jon rolled his eyes.

"I can't do it," he said.

"You don't have to actually drop me," Ponch said. Then pushed himself out of Jon's arm and fell to the ground.

"Ponch…"

"Go Jon!"

"I can't leave you behind! If they find you this time, they won't hesitate to kill you! Remember, you promised Brittany that the babies will have their daddy. They won't if I leave you behind!" Jon said.

"Jon, they will. Trust me...just go, okay?" Ponch replied. Jon just like Brittany, did NOT want to leave his best friend.

"Ponch…" Jon started.

"Jon, I'm gonna be just fine. I'm slowing you down. I can survive on my own. I've been doing that since I was a kid," Ponch replied. Jon stared at Ponch.

"Jon, help is on the way. We need to find a safe place to stay," Kiara said hanging up the phone. She then noticed Ponch on the ground. "What's going on?" she asked.

"He wants us to go," Jon said. Kiara looked at Ponch. She then walked over and knelt beside him.

"Honey, are you crazy? They'll kill you," she said.

"Kiara, I'm just slowing you guys down." Kiara's heart broke when she heard that.

"Oh, baby you're not slowing us down," she replied. She put an arm around him then with her other hand played with his hair a little. "We need to get you to safety. If we leave you behind, you could be killed. I don't think you want us to go home and tell Brittany that her babies aren't going to have a daddy," Kiara said.

Ponch looked at her, "I…" he started. She put her finger to his mouth.

"Shh, let's get going," she coaxed. She helped Ponch up. "The sooner we get outta here, the sooner you see your wife. Let's go." Kiara threw his arm around her shoulder. Kiara helped Ponch walk to where they were headed.

"Jon, where are we going?" Ponch asked.

"Somewhere away, where it'll be safe until help arrives," Jon said. Kiara nodded.

"Okay, let's get going." she smiled at Ponch. "Don't fall asleep on me, okay?"

"I won't I promise," Ponch replied. Soon, they reached the area Jon was headed for. It was a little secluded area, that was hard to find.

"How the heck did you know where this place was? I wouldn't have found it in a million years!" Ponch asked.

"Hey, let's relax a bit, okay?" Kiara said. She and Ponch both leaned back on a tree.

"Well, when I first moved here...it was before you and me met, Ponch," Jon started.

"What?" Kiara asked curiously. She wanted to know what he was getting at.

"Well..when I did, I met Brittany, and a few days later, was when I met Ponch. Anyways, before she introduced me to him, she showed me this little secluded area...she and her family used to camp here in these woods."

"Okay…" Kiara said not sure why he was telling them this. Ponch just stared at Jon.

"Rest up...Soon we'll be home.." Jon said with a smile. "She also showed me a little pathway that leads to a specific highway we take every single day." Ponch's eyes lit up for the first time in the past few days.

"Really!?" he asked enthused. Kiara laughed. Then they heard a loud crunch of a stick breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

JoJo, and Logan were riding on their motorcycles on their way to the bad guy hang out. Brittany had told them how to get there once she calmed down.

"JoJo, do you want those guys as badly as I do?" Logan asked over the noise of his motor.

"Of course I do!" she replied. Logan nodded. He then looked ahead again. He smiled.

oOoOo

"What was that?" Kiara asked freaked out. Ponch turned his head, then heard a gunshot.

"Guys...I think...t-t-they found...us…" he tried to say.

"Well then let's run!" Jon yelled taking off. Kiara looked at Ponch.

"Can you…" she started. Ponch put his arm around her again. She smiled, "Let's go, honey," she said. She and Ponch were going as fast as they could. They could see Jon ahead, but then suddenly Jon was down.

"Jon!?" Kiara called.

"Ahh!" Jon cried grabbing his ankle.

"T-T-That's not...g-g-good," Ponch said. He was starting to feel awful again. Resting was nice, but moving too much hurt. Kiara looked at him. She could tell she was gonna be losing him soon.

"Hey, stay with me, Ponch," she said shaking him a little. Ponch looked at her his eyes beginning to close. By now she was practically carrying him. "Good thing you're not a big fat guy," she teased. Ponch just moaned slightly in response. "It was a joke, baby. I'm just glad that I can carry you. You're small," she said. Jon sat up a little.

"Well, this sucks. I can't run now.." he said. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you," she said.

"Well, we should probably get going...before they catch up," he said. Kiara helped Jon up.

"Put your arm around my shoulder," she ordered. Jon did as told. Ponch noticed Jon's arm also around Kiara. He grabbed onto it. Jon smiled at Ponch. Kiara helped both of them walk. "You two are lucky I work out a lot and have some muscle," she said. Jon laughed.

"Sorry," he replied. They can hear the sound of footsteps getting louder.

"Dang it, they're getting closer," Kiara said trying to speed up. "This isn't working out," she said. She stopped then looked at Jon. "Can you stand on one foot for a second?" she asked. Jon nodded, a little freaked out that someone was coming closer. Jon stood on one foot so Kiara could do whatever it was she was trying to do.

"W-What...are you…" Ponch started.

"Ponch, hop on my back," Kiara said.

"What?" Jon asked more shocked than Ponch was. Ponch didn't ask any questions, he did as he was told. There was no arguing with Kiara. Kiara smiled.

"I bet it's weird getting a piggy back ride from me," she joked. Then looked at Jon. "Okay, if you need help walking I'm still here," she said. Jon nodded, he leaned slightly on her. Jon noticed how much faster they were getting places after this.

"Hey!" the person behind them shouted, coming a little closer. Kiara nearly died.

"He's gaining on us!" she cried terrified.

"Geez, it's like running after people who refuse to give up..." the person said.

"S-S-Sarge?" Ponch asked.

"Oh no honey, I'm not Getraer," Kiara said.

"N-no...that's...S-S-Sarge…" Ponch said. Kiara was confused.

"What?" she asked. She then turned slightly and could see the figure of the man. "Sarge!?"

"Yeah, of course it's me!" Sarge said, coming out of the shadows of the trees. Kiara rushed to him and hugged him. She began sobbing.

"The bad guys were arrested. There were a total of 4, right?" he said. Jon nodded.

"Yeah, there were four of them," he told Sarge.

"S-S-Sarge…" Ponch started reaching for his sergeant. Sarge smiled and pulled Ponch into a hug after Kiara set him down.

"I m-m-missed...you…" Ponch said. He squeezed Getraer tightly. Getraer grunted at that.

"C-Can't breathe, Frank..."

"M-Me either…" Ponch replied.

"C'mon, an ambulance is waiting back at the place.." Sarge told them. "You are all to be checked out."

"I'm fine, Sarge," Kiara said quickly.

"M-Me too…" Ponch tried.

"Uh-uh. All three of you are to be checked out. Kiara, that means you included. I've seen that slight limp. And besides, Ponch, even if you were talking normally, there was no way you'd be able to escape medical check-up. Brittany ratted you out," he said.

"Dang it," Ponch said. Jon hobbled over to them.

"I'm ready to go," he said. Ponch looked at him confused.

"You hate…" he started.

"I want to get outta here," he said.

"Come on, let's get going. Our friends are back at the place, waiting for us," Getraer said. Ponch leaned on Getraer waiting for Kiara.

"Hey, Sarge…" Kiara started then looked at Ponch.

"I'll carry him. You're probably tired," Getraer said before she could even ask.

"Thanks," she replied. Getraer had Ponch hop up on his back. Once everybody was ready to move, Getraer led them towards where help was. Kiara just kept her attention on helping Jon walk and following Getraer. Soon they made it. They could tell just by seeing all the flashing lights.

Ponch was starting to lose consciousness on Getraer. He couldn't go anymore.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me yet, Poncherello. There's someone waiting to see all of you guys," Sarge told him, bouncing him a little.

"S-Sarge…"

"Nuh-uh. Don't even think about closing your eyes, either. I don't think she'll be very happy if you do..." Sarge said. Soon, they got out of the woods and they were in the flashing red and blue lights.

"S-S-She?" Ponch asked confused. His eyelids drooping a little. Sarge kept bouncing him.

"Ooh, she's a very special person, Ponch."

"B-B-Brittany?" Ponch asked. The funny thing was they were close enough to where all the people were, that Brittany heard that.

"Ponch!" she cried, running over to him. Sarge set him down, and Ponch hugged Brittany. He was almost to the point where he was semiconscious. Brittany wrapped her arms around her husband and felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Ponch, I was so worried," she said. Ponch hugged her a little tighter.

"Brittany!" Kiara exclaimed seeing her best friend. She was about to go and hug her when outta the corner of her eye she spotted Kyle and Ian. She ran to her husband and little boy. Throwing her arms around Kyle she began to kiss him. "I missed you!"

"And you think I didn't miss you?" Kyle teased hugging his wife. Kiara smiled and kissed him again.

"Eww!" cried little Ian. Kiara laughed, she knelt down and hugged her son.

"Hello, Ian," she said. He quickly pulled his mommy into a hug.

"MOMMY!" he cried. "I worried 'bout you.." Ian said.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Kyle told Kiara joining the hug.

"I _always_ come home to my family," Kiara stated.

Jon smiled watching them. He wished he had a greeting like that. Instead he just stood there waiting to get into the back of an ambulance to go get checked out.

"Hey, Jon," Jason said clapping his hand on Jon's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"Yeah, me too," Jon replied. He then turned his head and saw two more people going over to Ponch.

"Ponch, we need to get you some help," JoJo said grabbing onto his arm.

"B-B-But...B-B-Brittany…" he started to protest.

"She can come along too," Logan assured him. He smiled at Brittany. "The medics said ya could ride in the ambulance," he told her. Brittany couldn't find her voice so she just smiled her thanks. She followed JoJo, and helped lead Ponch to the paramedics. They had Ponch sit down while they checked his injuries.

oOoOo

"Man, I would kill to be outta here," Brian said standing up in his cell.

"Hey, this is all your fault, Dean," Bob said.

"My fault!? How's that?" Dean asked angrily.

"You're the one that let Jon slip through your fingers," Bob reminded.

"If I could go back in time I'd make sure you weren't one of the men working for me," Dean said quietly.

"I heard that," Bob growled.

"Well you really blew it this time, Bob!" Trevor snapped defending Dean. "If you wouldn't have let your temper flare up...you never would've tried to kill Dean. If you never attempted that, we would've been able to catch them before they were found," Trevor said.

"Oh, so it's all my fault," Bob said.

"Yes, because of you, the exit doors weren't guarded! Instead, you just had to pick a damn fight with me, and they got away!" Dean scowled. Bob was silent.

"Well, when I get outta here, I know what I'm doing," Brian said.

"What's that?" Trevor asked.

"First I'm getting as far away from Bob as possible. Second, I'm gonna go kill those CHiPpies. Every last one of 'em."

"I'll join you," Trevor said. Bob and Dean both stayed silent.

oOoOo

Brittany was in the kitchen, happily making cookies when there was a knock at the door. Brittany wiped her hands cleaned from cookie dough. Before she could go answer the door, Ponch beat her to it.

"Sorry," he said with a smile. Brittany giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. Ponch laughed then opened the door.

"Hi," Brittany said to the man standing in the doorway. She had invited him over. Ponch's eyes got wide he hadn't seen Jon in a week.

"Jon!" he exclaimed and hugged his best friend tightly. "I missed you," he said. Jon laughed.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh," Ponch replied. Then whispered something in Jon's ear. Jon looked at Brittany. Then he looked back at Ponch and laughed. Brittany looked at them suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, her eyes slightly narrowed. Ponch smiled.

"Don't worry, baby it's nothing bad." Jon smiled.

"You'll love it," he said. Brittany just stared at him unsure.

"Believe us, Britt," Ponch said turning and giving her a hug. He played with her hair a bit. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you," she said. Ponch smiled.

"Great! Then don't worry 'bout a thing. And uh...make sure you are not busy next Saturday," he replied.

"Well, there goes my idea of going clothes shopping.." she said.

"Clothes shopping? If you go clothes shopping again we won't have room in our closet to even reach in for clothes," Ponch teased.

"Yeah, can't you just do that today?" Jon asked.

"Only if you guys don't want any cookies," she answered Jon.

"Well, I don't need them," Jon said looking down and patting his tummy. Ponch laughed.

"Oh whatever, Baker," Ponch said. He then stared at his stomach. "Maybe I don't need 'em either," he said. Jon laughed and hit Ponch in the stomach.

"You kidding me!? You're the smallest one in this room," he said. Ponch looked over at Brittany with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Nah, it's fine. More for me and JoJo!" she joked as she went back to the kitchen. "And none for either of you!" she called when she got in there.

"What? Why?" Ponch asked following her.

"Well, you just said a minute ago you didn't need them.." she smiled.

"I changed my mind….I mean...Jon thinks I need them," Ponch said with a smile. He got in front of Brittany. "Hey, you wouldn't say no to giving me a cookie, would ya?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can..." she said, moving around him. Ponch followed her.

"Brittany," he said. He got in front of her again and pulled her into a hug as best as he could. "Please?" he asked giving her sad puppy eyes.

"Oh, I dunno...hmm" she said, pretending to think about it. "I did promise JoJo I would give her some, though..."

"She won't eat all four batches," Ponch said.

"Yeah, but Logan might want some..." she said.

"Even both of them together wouldn't want four batches," Ponch replied.

"Then there's Kiara, Kyle, and Ian..."

"Kyle and Kiara don't eat cookies," Ponch said.

"Ian does, though," she told him.

"He's three years old. He won't eat a dozen cookies!"

"Oh gee, i forgot there's no such thing as saving some for the next day.." she giggled.

"What? Do people even do that?" Ponch asked with wide eyes. She nodded.

"Yes, Ponch, there are people who do that," she said. She managed to get free and go to the container full of cookies. Ponch looked confused.

"Wow, what a bunch of weirdo's."

"Oh hush and get over here and choose four cookies, would ya?" Ponch laughed.

"I only need one," he said coming over and grabbing one cookie.

"It's just too bad Jon didn't want any. I guess we have extra cookies then," she said.

"What? I want cookies," Jon said coming in.

"Nope. You just said earlier you didn't need them!" she told him.

"Yeah...and you…" Ponch started but then stopped. "Never mind, no sense in upsetting Brittany."

Brittany rolled her eyes as she turned to put some cookies in a small bag. She turned back to Jon and handed the bag to him.

"I know you said you didn't need them, but hey, what's life without yummy treats?" she said.

"Ooh…" Ponch said with a huge smile. He reached over and grabbed a cookie then handed it to Jon. As Jon tried to take the cookie, and then he noticed Ponch was holding onto it a little tightly. Jon looked at Ponch. Ponch laughed, when he let go he broke off a piece. Jon rolled his eyes.

"It looks like someone took a bite of the cookie," he said. Brittany laughed.

"Or broke a piece off," she joked as she poked Ponch in the arm. Ponch shoved that piece of cookie in Brittany's mouth. She mumbled something as she chewed and swallowed.

"What was that?" Ponch asked.

"You better sleep with one eye open," she told him.

"Why?" Ponch asked. She didn't answer. Ponch smiled.

"Hey, I know you don't like food being stuffed in your mouth...but that's good stuff, Britt." Brittany slightly glared at him. Jon noticed this and huffed a slight laugh. He knew better than to comment, because he didn't want to be the next victim.

"Well, I think this is my cue to leave," Jon said backing away. Ponch looked at him.

"Come on, Baker. You can't just leave now," he said.

"Sorry, Ponch." Jon gave Brittany a hug and whispered in her ear. "Have fun with him, okay? And uh...don't be too mean." Brittany only smiled. Then she and Ponch led Jon to the door. As soon as he left Ponch turned to his beautiful dark haired wife.

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" he asked. She only smirked, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Britt…" Ponch said. She just smiled. Ponch made a face at her. Brittany laughed, and led Ponch to the living room. Ponch smiled.

"Eh, don't worry, I'll get you when you least expect it," she said as they took a seat on the couch.

"Dang...well I guess I'll always expect something," Ponch replied with a smile. Brittany laughed and pushed him off the couch. Ponch looked up at her and they both began to laugh. It was great to be home again.


End file.
